game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
After The End
'After The End '''is the first mission in ''Dark Half 3. The mission serves as an introduction to the game and minor tutorial for the player. Characters *Joshua DeHaan *Ray DeHaan (Deceased) *Sarah DeHaan (Missing) *Alex DeHaan (Missing) *Motherfucker Ledoux (Interactive Cutscene) Plot The mission begins on an empty desolated stretch of road covered heavily in snow, a diner sits idly in the background of the pre-dawn sky. Moments later a bus speeds past breaking the serenity of the scene, the wind it caused blows away the loose snow. As the snow slowly disappears, the torso of a naked body is revealed. Inside the bus, a man named Motherfucker Ledoux asks Joshua if there is any ‘pussies’ on there six. he looks back and replies no, Ledoux cheers and Josh follows. Their mood’s quickly change when a group of men push a truck into their bus, causing them to crash and flip over the side of a cliff. Getting snagged on to two jagged rocks, Josh and Ledoux lay face first on the cracked windows. The men which pushed the truck jump on top of the bus moving it slightly, just as the men are about to shoot a man inside a helicopter opens fire on the men and the bus causing it to fall over. In the middle of the night, Joshua DeHaan and his family fight through the crowded and chaotic JFK airport. A large crowd quickly become hostile to Joshua’s family and want the tickets to board the evacuation plane. A man from the crowd steps forward and hits Ray, in retaliation Ray hits him back. The whole crowd jumps Ray, he is then hit across the head by a bottle and collapses to the ground. Joshua tries to get his dad out of the mob but is forced back. Alex and Sarah begin to panic while Ray comes to his senses and use his gun to force the crowd back. Moments later he is shot in the head and when his body falls to the ground, an agitated cop is seen pointing his gun at Ray’s dead body. Clearly not able to handle the chaos, the cop threatens everyone with his gun. One man in the crowd steps forward to tell the cop to put his gun down and pulls out his. Joshua clearly in shock he fights his way into the crowds grasp and picks up his dad’s bag, he tells his distraught mother and sister to run. As they run towards the gate, gunshots and screaming are heard in the background. Reaching the gate they board the cramped plane. Soon after it’s takeoff the plane’s fuselage rips apart, the force of the impact knocks Josh out cold. Waking up a few hours later strapped to his seat and hanging upside down, Joshua looks around to see that there are no passengers or bodies around the wreckage. Breaking free from his restraints, Josh carefully descends the wreckage. In the distance a group of people can be seen running towards the wrecked plane. Uncertain of who these people are and the threat they pose, Joshua quickly leaves the crash site without gathering any supplies except for the sharp piece of metal from the wreckage used to cut the seat belt. Notable Items *Plane Wreckage Shank.